


All I Want is You

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Het, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: old-fashioned hard candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Prompt: old-fashioned hard candy.

Unwrapped presents and untouched sweets were piled high near the Christmas tree, fairy lights twinkling merrily.

A short red skirt lay on the floor beside a formerly crisp white shirt, seemingly bound together by a single black stocking.

"Oh, yes," Parvati said, gasping, her fingers tangled in Harry's thick hair. Her head fell against the wall as she tightened her legs around Harry's waist, pulling him deeper.

Harry moaned and tightened his grip on her bottom, thrusting fast and hard, panting harshly as he fucked her.

Parvati ground against him, pushing them over the edge as the clock struck midnight.


End file.
